


Always Open

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: Jensen invites Misha over before heading home for a few days.





	

Jensen fell back on his mattress, depleted of oxygen and coherent thought. He knew what he was asking for when he had invited Misha over. They hadn't had alone time in weeks and Jensen was about to head home for a mini Valentine holiday with the family, that doubled as a business trip. They were breaking ground on the brewery and he was ecstatic to get the process started. Perhaps that's why he'd invited him over, instead of catching a proper night's sleep before his early morning flight. Jensen was already riding high on endorphins and feeling good about life. Having Misha around only multiplied that feeling. 

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed, trying to regain a steady breath.

“I'm afraid I'm going to need a moment first,” Misha dead panned. He suppressed a grin as he stared up at the ceiling. A pillow landed on his face.

“My ass is going to need more than a moment,” Jensen complained. “That was...fuck.”

“I agree.”

“Shut up,” Jensen scoffed. “Anyway, twice is enough. I need a shower and a couple of hours before I head out.” He kicked at the bunched up comforter as he hauled himself out of bed. “You comin’?” The words were thrown over his shoulder as an invitation more than an afterthought. But he didn't wait for an answer.

He set the knob for the water to just shy of scalding and stepped into the spray. After twist and turning so that he was sufficiently dampened, he stood under the shower head and let the water flow over his tired muscles. With his eyes closed and his mind clear, he wasn't aware of how much time had passed before he felt the shift in the air. No longer alone in the shower, but welcoming the intruder, he left his eyelids closed gently. He didn't so much as flinch when slightly-too-cold fingers trailed up his arms.

“You are so beautiful.”

Jensen moaned softly as Misha wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist and slotted their bodies together. Misha's skin was still mostly dry, but moisture was gathering in small streams trapped between them as they stood together under the hot water. Misha rubbed Jensen’s back soothingly. “...so beautiful. Be my Valentine?” Jensen hummed his approval. Misha kept a hand on Jensen's hip, cupping the base of his neck with the other, and pressed into him for a long kiss. 

They had jumped into bed together so quickly upon arriving that evening, that Jensen had to break the mood temporarily to double check that they had even closed the front door. (They had, but it wasn't locked. They had also broken a lamp and tilted two picture frames on their way down the hall.)

Standing in the shower now, Misha’s movements were achingly slower. He slid his lips across Jensen’s, more just to feel them than to kiss him. They slipped slick across his with little friction, before Jensen felt Misha’s tongue tease a taste. Jensen pushed forward slightly, flushing their bodies closer. When he felt the hand on his hip and Misha's other hand in his hair tighten, he relented. Giving up control to the other man was grounding and therapeutic in a way that Jensen could never describe. Not that he would ever try. Misha knew. Anyone who mattered was aware. And anyone else with an opinion could kindly fuck off. This was theirs and Jensen had zero intentions of giving up even a fraction of their privacy. 

“Good boy.” The words were whispered softly into Jensen's mouth as he was turned and pressed into the cool tiled wall. “This was a good idea, spending the night together before you leave.” Misha kissed Jensen's chin and nudged his head higher. Jensen tipped back, exposing his throat for the other man to admire. Misha nipped at it gently, leaving a disappearing trail of marks along the way. He stopped his descent down Jensen’s neck momentarily to whisper in his ear. “I want to give you something.” Misha bit a little harder on the skin below Jensen's ear, before licking the mark to soothe it. He kissed his neck and lapped at the water collecting at his collarbone. He gripped Jensen's shoulders as he turned his attention to his chest, licking and sucking at every sweet spot on the way down. Misha's hands slid to Jensen's forearms as his tongue made its way to Jensen's navel. The stubble on his chin scratched at the trail of hair above Jensen's groin as Misha slipped lower. 

This was not the normal way they did things. Sure, Misha had blown Jensen before. If Jensen remembered correctly (and of course he did), Misha went down on him long before Jensen got the nerve. But generally, this was Jensen's area of expertise. A guiding hand, firm fingers on his shoulder, the slightest nudge and Jensen knew what Misha wanted, what he craved, without asking. It made all that on screen arm grabbing infuriatingly frustrating. Jensen knew the slight variation in the touches. But he could always tell when Misha was in need, sometimes before Misha even realized it himself. Neither man had a ‘place’ in their relationship. But Jensen loved being on his knees for Misha.

Jensen's head thumped the wall when Misha gripped his base. He let out a yelp when the other man swallowed him down slowly, in one long motion. “Fuh-huck…” Jensen propped a foot up on the ledge opposite himself as his back pressed firmly into the tiles. As Misha bobbed and pulled, Jensen twisted a hand in his hair. Whether it was to encourage him or to slow him down didn't seem to matter. Misha had a rhythm and he didn't falter. When Misha slid his a hand between Jensen's legs to cup him, his middle finger teased between his cheeks. Jensen's free hand went to his mouth. He bit a knuckle to keep from crying out as Misha eased him through his release.

No sooner had Misha pulled back when Jensen gripped his arms and hoisted him up for a sloppy kiss. “That was,” he began, out of breath again. “Fuck. Thank you.” He felt Misha smiling into the kiss Jensen was trying to regain the composure for. 

“Thank you for inviting me over.”

“You.” Jensen pressed an index finger into Misha's chest for emphasis. “Don't need an invitation. My door is always open.”

“Always?”

“Always. For you.”

“For me,” Misha echoed acceptingly. He grabbed the body wash from the shelf behind Jensen, soaping both men up and rinsing them haphazardly. “This water is not nearly as welcoming as it was.”

“We've been in here awhile. You're ruining my sleep.”

Misha laughed as he shut off the water. Jensen reached out blindly for the towel he knew was hanging just beyond the curtain. 

“Am I?”

“You are. It's uncharacteristically rude of you.” Jensen teased.

“My apologies. Let's see if I can fix this irresponsible situation I've created.”

Misha took the towel and dried Jensen thoroughly, garnering himself a warning swat. “Behave.”

The quickly disappearing glint in Misha's eye would've been invisible to most people. But Jensen wasn't most people. “Oh I will, for now.” Misha promised. “But I'm coming over as soon as you're back.”

“Door’s open,” Jensen repeated the sentiment with a wink.

Misha lead Jensen back to his bed and tucked him in tightly. Jensen watched him slip from the room before returning with a tumbler of whiskey. “Here,” he handed it to Jensen. Misha circled the bed and climbed under the covers. Jensen took a swig before setting the glass down on his nightstand and clicking off his lamp. With his back to Misha, he scooted toward him, snuggling into his arms. “Hey Mish?” 

“Yes Jensen?”

“I just,” Jensen exhaled softly, letting his thoughts fall away. “Nothing. Night.” He felt Misha smile against the back of his head. Misha pulled him tighter, wrapping the blanket around the both of them.

“Goodnight Jen,” he said before whispering “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This happened while I was over caffeinated and experiencing insomnia. It's unbeta'd. It was written for the Cockles CoOp Valentine 1k derby. I am honored to be a part of such an awesome gathering of humans. If anything, enjoy the visual. <3


End file.
